


Crafty Little Witch

by shipping_it_all



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_it_all/pseuds/shipping_it_all
Summary: (under construction)





	Crafty Little Witch

  _Hello Reader, my name is Amelia. It's a pleasure to meet you._

 

_Were I to be having a normal conversation with you I may ask you how you were doing, or how your day had gone. But this is not an ordinary conversation, not this is actually more of a speech._

 

_For you see reader I am going to take you with me on an adventure. To a world, both you and I are very well acquainted with. And I'm going to share with you my story from this world._

 

_A story of lust, passions, and desire._

 

_Of hatred, feuds, and Weasley's._

 

_Of love, compassion, and friendship._

 

_The story of how I killed a man._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia ✩_


End file.
